School Warfare: Journey of DREN
by ernesth100
Summary: When the school war started it was...difficult. Having to go everday with the fear of loosing and dying or winning and killing. A bunch of kids having a war with school supplies may sound childish. But if you were in our position, your opinion would differ. Tim(School Warfare)


**School Warfare: Journey of DREN-Part 1, Begin Battle**

My name, I'm just a kid named Tim. I'm a tenth grader. Last month a war started in the school and I'm in it. Two teams, mine DREN and theres JOCK. The teachers didn't even try to stop it. One of the security got hit with a chair and they ran. Well the lunch lady stayed but she just puts the food out and closes the door. Those who get food eat, those who don't starve. We have food, but we're short on weapons. The JOCK's have most of the useful stuff. But we have a plan to make up for that. "Okay guys, today we have to get to the art room" Tim said. "Why, incase you didnt know everything 2nd floor and down is JOCK's territory" said Havens. "Exactly...a few of us will go down to the 2nd floor drawing attention to ourselves. A secondary group will come in behind and detonate the heavy artillery" Tim said opening a box filled with milk in bags. Milk bombs are all the rotten milk collected. The smell is horrible but we learned to hold our breath for long periods of time. Milk bombs are limited but good for disorienting enemies and making them throw up. "So what now"said Havens. "Grab, your rulers, and lets go" Tim ordered. We used wooden rulers. Tim used dual metal rulers, one kid Cabral used a yard stick as if it were a bow staff. As we got to the second floor it was quiet and if I've seen enough movies to quiet. Just then a huge guy jumped out of the room and knocked Tim aside. "Good its play time" Cabral said performing a combo on the JOCK. He hit the guy atleast 6 times before knocking him out on the ground. "Is there anyone else" Cabral said. Just then a girl jumped in and knocked Cabral aside. "Dude whats that" Cabral said rubbing his head. "Its a girl a species of the oppisite gender" said Harris. "No, I know that! I mean what is she doing here" Cabral questioned angrily. "Fighting apparently, but most of the girls on our team are back at base...which now that I think about it is kinda sexist" said Harris. "Alright, you can file a lawsuit next time, for now lets knock this girl out" said Tim. "Dude, you sure we can hit a girl" Cabral asked. "Go ahead take your best shot" she said. Cabral jumped up and rushed at the girl, but she grabbed him and flipped him over. "Who's next" she asked smiling. Tim took out his dual metal rulers. "How about me" he replied running at her. She quickly out of her pockets threw small pieces of paper with sharpener blades attached to the side. They were like paper cut blades. They cut Tims arm and his face and he tripped. As he got up she kicked him square in the jaw. "Just like Street Fighter" she said. Tim was shocked. "Did you just say Street Fighter like the game" Tim asked suspicious. "Huh, what no! I mean like, um. UFC street fighting" she said. Tim looked around and his crew was watching and just standing there. "What the hell are you doing standing there milk bombs now" Tim ordered. The team held their breath and threw down a milk bomb. The girl sniffed the air and gagged. She then began vomiting and her eyes teared. The team decided to clear out because they're eyes began to burn as well. "You guys saw that right" Tim asked. "Oh, you getting your but kicked. I just wish we had a camera" Cabral luaghed. "No not that. She mentioned Street Fighter, the game" Tim exclaimed. "So, maybe she was talking about UFC" Croker added. "No, she said it in a certain way after she hit me. I just know she meant the game" said Tim. "Either way lets focus on the task at hand. We get to the lobby, then into the main office guys" Tim instructed. They went into the hallway that led to the lobby on the 1st floor. Just then their was a group of JOCKs up ahead. "Now would be a good time to turn back" Harris said. "No, just keep low, whisper, and follow my lead" Tim ordered as the group headed off. Tim threw a paper ball filled with grinded chalk that created a mist. "Now" he said. The DREN's put on their goggles and assualted the JOCKs. The team knocked out the JOCKs and dumped one in the trash. But they may have dropped him to hard because all they heard was a crack and the JOCK stopped moving. Never the less they got into the main office. Tim looked around for a while and grabbed a map. He prepared to leave but they also spotted some walkie-talkies and took the devices as well. As they came back up stairs Tim saw the girl passed out in the stair well with a trail of vomit. He layed a rag next to her and left. The DRENs got back upstairs and congragulated each other. "So we risked our lives...for a map of the school" Harris asked. "Yep, that was Phase 1. Phase 2 could either help us gain an incredible advantage or back fire in the worst possible consequences, which even under our current circumstances would make things alot more, well, complicated" Tim said.


End file.
